Assize Tsare
A rude, proud and inconsiderate football player and New Pilgrim. Early Life Born and raised in the USA, Assize had a rather spoiled, over-privileged life. He soon became rude, proud and inconsiderate. He became a football player who pretty much the media, the players, the fans and everyone else detested for his selfish, rude unsportsmanlike manner. However, it was not until a revelation of a sex tape made of him that he was under orders by the US Football team and the US government to go over to Grasmere Valley and be among the supporters for Michael Novak becoming Prime Minister. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 9 Assize Tsare end up moving to Grasmere Valley as they are among the New Pilgrims supporting Michael Novak who was the US President before he was deposed and was now taking up being Prime Minister of the UK. The plane however nearly crashes when Ben Forster and Lee Xing-Jung who were piloting the plane fell ill. Thankfully Randy Temple an air steward manage to perform a safe landing and they all survived. While on the plane however Assize rather irritable and selfish nature is exposed to everyone and almost immediatly the likes of Daisy do not like him. He was among the rebels of the New Pilgrims who attempt to throw Gary Robinson off the cliff and kill Meg Robinson. He has no time for his type of preaching and wants him to be gone. Among those in the mob was Darlene, Freddy Star, Big Mickey, Clarissa Cleo, Gregory Salt and Ariel Waters. It is only when Carry Parker, Joshua Wilde, Ken Kennedy, George Taylor, Julie and Mr Gardiner arrived on the shore after being declared missing and seen by some as dead due to the great fire that the attempt to kill Gary Robinson stopped. When Michael Novak is arrested for his involvement with the Great Fire, the future of the New Pilgrims is under question which meant both Assize could face being kicked out of the town and the country especially after his actions in attempting to throw Gary Robinson off the cliff. The debate for whether they were allowed to stay due to their connection with Michael takes place at the town hall with one side with Tessa Crab leading saying they had to go and the other led by Amanda Hathaway, saying they could stay. It wasn't until Ed Schultz's speech, a New Pilgrim himself that the town were convinced that the New Pilgrims could stay in Grasmere Valley. Volume 15 Assize with his new friend Liam Fox, both throw toilet paper round Lucille Charlotte's house after she is a finialist for Who Wants To Marry Adam Roe? in protest of her being in the final. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 He is among those goes to Ze Pub just before Christmas looking to celebrate with excessive drinking and partying with Josh Happy, leading the way and buying everyone multiple rounds of drinks. Assize is seen supplying Josh Happy with drugs which is what keeps Josh supposedly happy and this is an open secret in the town. They soon see the Zoo animals which were released from the London Zoo outside the pub and end up being among them and being chased by them. Myles Hyesmith among those there ends up leading everyone with a plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others in the stampede with the animals all following behind and they end up back at the Zoo in their cages. They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. Volume 19 Assize is among those at the church party and when Tiffany Murrows trying to plead with Sam Watkins to stay in the town admits she loves him, everyone at the party could hear and rushed towards the scene. When Sam gets a text from his father, whom he had texted hoping he would come and collect him so he could move away from Grasmere Valley, Assize wants to see the text and tries to get the phone when Sam dropped the phone on the ground. Tiffany glares at Assize causing him to back off and soon everyone who is there are ordered by Tiffany to go away. Volume 20 Assize was nominated at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards, for contributing the least to Grasmere Valley society, which Marge ended up winning . Volume 21 When Gary Robinson was fired from being a pastor due to his past being exposed, Assize was among those who volunteered wanting to be the next pastor. The elders rejected him not finding him suitable for the job. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 16 Man Up When Economy Dad becomes fed up with the current men's group at the church led by Kevin Davis, he wants there to be a shake up and have the group instead of focusing on the Bible be more obsessed with being more manly. For this he hires Tim Drixall who had been the pastor of Grasmere Valley for a brief period before being fired and also adding to the group Mr Jupiter, Marx Gabo, David Thornton, Nick Gerrard, Hank McCeer and Assize Tsare who is among them.They manage to make those who were in the men's group like Norm Mann, Finnerly McDowell and Jon Tremble feel insecure as they brag about how manly they were compared to them. The newly constructed men's group is soon destroyed when Norm along with Kevin, Adam Robinson and Nanny Prescot stand up to the new members bullying the other men and Mr Jupiter is disgraced and Tim booted out of town once again. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #73-#74 Too Good For You #73 Tale of Alisa Roberts Assize is seen ogling at Alisa Roberts when she becomes a famous actress.